Users of battery-powered mobile communication devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers, generally are concerned about battery power running low during use of the device. For some users, the device is a primary computing and communications device for not only telephonic communications, but also messaging, email and entertainment, such as game playing, watch movies and television and other video product, listening to music, and reading books. For these users, the problem of having sufficient battery power substantially impacts daily life.